


[Podfic] The Shop Boy by EventHorizon

by AxeMeAboutAxinomancy



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, First Meetings, Kid Sherlock, Kidlock, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-15 Hours, Teen Lestrade, Teen Mycroft, Teen Mystrade, Teenlock, mystrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 04:12:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11638659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AxeMeAboutAxinomancy/pseuds/AxeMeAboutAxinomancy
Summary: Podfic. Sometimes, taking care of Sherlock had its benefits...





	[Podfic] The Shop Boy by EventHorizon

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Shop Boy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/708550) by [EventHorizon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EventHorizon/pseuds/EventHorizon). 



****

**Runtime:** 10:01:13

Oh, this one took me a long, long time! For various reasons. But it's finally done, and I really enjoyed it. I laughed so many times recording this story!

Thanks again to sw70 for her excellent help beta listening. I am so grateful! ♥

 

**zip of mp3s (345MB)**

(Please note that this is a zip file and you will need to unzip it. If you're not sure how to do that, or are unable to do that on your device, you should be able to use the one big mp3 file.)

  * [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/kvnwrl4lq4ds5gn/Shop_Boy_Podfic_mp3.zip)
  * [4shared](https://www.4shared.com/zip/JcKQDouyca/Shop_Boy_Podfic_mp3.html)



**One big mp3 (344MB)**

(Note, this is a BIG mp3 that could choke some player software. If you have problems, use the zip of mp3s, the chapters are much more digestible in size.)

  * [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/n9jtq71zc98o286/The_Shop_Boy_by_EventHorizon_Podfic_by_AMAA.mp3)
  * [4shared](https://www.4shared.com/mp3/7W06No4Aei/The_Shop_Boy_by_EventHorizon_P.html)



**m4b (572MB)**

  * [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/j88u7lwec7rlojo/Podfic_-_The_Shop_Boy_by_EventHorizon.m4b)
  * [4shared](https://www.4shared.com/file/zaSaPQzBei/Podfic_-_The_Shop_Boy_by_Event.html)



 

If you're curious how I did Sherlock's mouth-full-of-chocolate dialogue in Chapter 2... I really did stuff my mouth with chocolate. It was my own low-quality childhood favorite, Hershey's with Almonds. Seemed appropriate.

I will be doing The School Boy, after I finish what I'm working on now (my own SPN/HDM fic, 'Hidden'). It's a lot longer, so I'll release it in four parts, as I go. That is, every eight or so chapters, I'll release a part.


End file.
